Life Unexpected
by Dreamer461
Summary: After the Cullens leave in New Moon, something terrible happens to Bella, and her body is never found. Taken by a different family and changed into the one thing that Edward was trying to protect her from becoming, she struggles to recover from the horrific memories that plague her. Warning: AGE-PLAY. Don't like, don't read.
1. Never Expected

**Hey Guys, so as warned in the summary, this story contains **_AGE-PLAY__**. **_**(I feel the need to capitalize that, just so people are forewarned. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, please don't flame if you are a 'guest'. I understand that I'll likely get a few flames, that's just how it goes with stories like these, but if you're a 'guest' it makes it hard to explain my reasoning and why I enjoy writing stories in this type of setting. **  
>~*~*~<p>

I was glad I didn't sleep anymore.

I was glad that I didn't ever have the need to shut my eyes for more than a couple seconds. Because, when I did all I did was remember _that_ night. I remember the Cullens, before they'd left me. They'd told me that whenever you were turned that it was hard to hang on to the memories of your human life…I wish that that was how it had turned out for me. I didn't understand what I could have possibly done to deserve what I'd gotten. How _any _one person could have done something bad enough to deserve what I had received. How my life had ended was too painful to relive even now. I suppressed it as often as I could, but even then it sometimes, overcame the barriers my mind constructed against it.

It had been three years, and it still haunted me, every day. I had the group of three who had changed me, they were much like the Cullens were. There was Sarah, who filled the role of a mother, she'd been changed at about 27. Then, her husband Marshall, who had been the one to find me on my death bed, he was 33. He had been the one to change me and bring me to Sarah and her 'son', Jeremy. Jeremy was 22 in human years, whereas I was still 17. We weren't in love or anything... I didn't know how to describe what it was that we had. It was like the relationship of two closely-knit friends, who had an understanding. We shared a room, a bathroom, we weren't bashful with each other, but there was never the awkward feeling of being sexually attracted to each other. I wasn't afraid of him, much like I was most other guys of my kind. Some of the humans even sometimes brought on terrifying memories that took days to recover from, but I trusted Jeremy. He was the one who had stuck by my side from the beginning, who had taught me to hunt and to distract. He was protective of me, and seemed to be able to read me like an open book even though it wasn't often that I spoke.

Thankfully, Marshall had known some of the pain I had suffered and had changed my name from the beginning, which offered some relief. I was Anna. Anna Lynn Jamison. I wasn't sure if I was happy with having become a vampire. Sometimes, I wondered if it would have just been better to die that night, when I was supposed to. But, then there were the times when I was with Sarah, Marshall, and Jeremy and I wouldn't have had it any differently. I didn't think I could bring myself to find a way to kill myself. There were the obvious ways to do it; I could ask Jeremy to bring my misery to an end, or I could go to the Volturi, but I just _couldn't._ It felt like there was something keeping me here. It wasn't Edward. He didn't want anything to do with me, and I doubted if he had even heard of my death. Most in Washington had, but the Cullens were no longer there, and I knew that. Like I had, they'd moved on to a different home. I couldn't stand to stay in Washington anymore. Couldn't stand how they kept revisiting what had happened to 'the police chief's daughter'. I grieved for Charlie in that manner…grieved that he had lost his only daughter. I had managed to build up the courage to go to Jacob. He hadn't recognized me at first, and I think that when he nearly killed me was when I had shut myself off from even trusting men again. He hadn't of course, as soon as he'd realized who I was. But then, came the heartbreak. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

He'd pinned me to the ground, and as I looked into the dark brown eyes of a wolf, of all things, I knew that this time, there was a good chance that I wouldn't be getting out of this. I felt his teeth dig into my shoulder and I cried out his name. He seemed to freeze for a minute, then he let me go. I scrambled backwards on hands and knees much like I would have if I were human. His eyes stayed on me, and he must have seen the terror in my own, because he changed. To a human. He stood naked before me, and I felt sick.

"Bella?" He choked. I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared up at him as I tried to control the raging anxiety in my un-dead heart. "Bella…that's why they never found…" I looked to the side at the ground, hoping he would get the hint and let it go.

He didn't.

"You…" He said, and I heard the under-tone of disgust in his tone, and having not gotten rid of my human habits, I flinched.

"I know." I rasped, using my voice for the first time. Even though it was weak and scared, it tinkled like a bell, "Jacob…please…take care of Charlie."

Silence. I forced myself to look up, and closed them tightly when Jacob knelt in front of me. It was raining now as he placed a hand on my knee, and I cringed. He kept his hand where it was.

"You're afraid of me." He breathed, "What the news people are saying, is true, isn't it? What those people did to you-"

"Please." I choked out, and he stopped, "Please, don't."

I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Who changed you, Bella? Was it Cullen?"

I shook my head, slowly.

"Who?" He asked, and I looked up at him, conveying with my eyes, that I wasn't about to tell him. He sighed, "Alright."

"Take care of Charlie." I whispered.

He nodded, and I stood and took off in the other direction to the sound of him calling my name. A sob shook my body as I ran away from everything I knew. From everyone I had ever loved.

"Anna!" I heard, and stood, turning just as Jeremy broke through the brush. He smiled when he saw me, shaking his head. "Geezus, when you start thinking, you really _do_ zone out, don't you? We've been calling your name for 10 minutes. Why do you like it up here, so much?"

I shrugged and looked back out over the side of the cliff to the waves below. We'd migrated to Haute-Normandie France 2 years ago and I had taken a special kind of liking to the Etretat Cliffs. I'd found a spot that overlooked the ocean that no one ever visited anymore and had made it my own.

Jeremy stuck out his hand and I took it and stood. He smirked once I was standing before him,

"You're covered in grass." He murmured, and I felt the edges of my lips twitch slightly towards that of a smile, "I have the perfect solution." He said, and I felt my eyes widen. I began to shake my head but he grinned evilly, and the next thing I knew, I was being tackled off the edge of the cliff. The sensation of falling as far as we did was beautiful, amazing, and considering, everything around us was happening so slowly…it was unbelievable. Jeremy showed off and did a flip, and I began to laugh despite what was happening, then our bodies were submerged in the water, and I was floating. It was a great feeling at first. Unique, but then a terrible sense of déjà vu set it. I tensed and curled into a ball beneath the surface of the water as a memory forced its way through my mind.

'_Please, please, no!' I screamed as strong, muscular hands forced me beneath the water once more. I kicked and struggled the best I could, but there was nowhere to go, and nothing I could do as they pushed me to the edge of unconsciousness from the lack of air. At the last second, they pulled me back up. _

'_You know we didn't want to have to do this.' The ring-leader said, 'But you fought us, sweetheart, and that isn't okay.' I was naked, and cold, and felt sick as I was thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly. 'Maybe next time, you'll remember what happens when you try to run. What do you say we show her who runs the show here, boys?' There was the sound of a chorus of agreement as 'Ring leader', which I'd inconsequently nicknamed him, kneeled over me and spread my legs. Just that movement caused fiery pain to race through me from events earlier that day. I tensed all the way through as I prepared myself again…_

"_Anna!" _ Jeremy yelled and I jolted slightly as I was forced back into the present. I tried to jump to my feet to get away, clawing at him as I went. He'd come to figure out how to handle me in these situations though, so he easily subdued me, by wrapping his arms around my own and pinning them to my chest. His legs wrapped around mine and he pinned me completely.

"Stoppitt, _stoppitt." _He said in my ear, "Anna Lynn, I could hold you here, all day. You know that. It's me. _Me._ Angel, come back. It's alright." How had I even gotten out of the water?

I slowly relaxed as he held me and he seemed to notice when I was back to my normal self. He pulled me up against him and wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing my temple like a parent who was comforting a child.

**So, there was your first taste, please let me know what you think, and I'll get back to you with either another chapter or a reply to your review.  
>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**-Dreamer **


	2. Destroyed

**A.N:**

**So, I've gotten good reviews so far, one mean PM. But hey, the odds are in my favor, so here's another chapter for you, and I hope you enjoy. Please, let me know what you think. (;**

_Review of Last Chapter: _

"_Anna!" Jeremy yelled and I jolted slightly as I was forced back into the present. I tried to jump to my feet to get away, clawing at him as I went. He'd come to figure out how to handle me in these situations though, so he easily subdued me, by wrapping his arms around my own and pinning them to my chest. His legs wrapped around mine and he pinned me completely. _

"_Stoppitt, stoppitt." He said in my ear, "Anna Lynn, I could hold you here, all day. You know that. It's me. Me. Angel, come back. It's alright." How had I even gotten out of the water? _

_I slowly relaxed as he held me and he seemed to notice when I was back to my normal self. He pulled me up against him and wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing my temple like a parent who was comforting a child._

**Bella**

Jeremy held me in his arms as I slowly returned to reality.

"You're okay. You're okay. It's just me." He crooned.

I began to sob dryly, and he tightened his grip around me, simply holding me until I was back to a more normal state.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded, "Good." He kissed my temple again, "Let's get you home."

"I'm sorry." I croaked and he stilled for a moment, before turning me around so that I was facing him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Angel." He said softly, in my ear.

**Edward**

It had been three years, since Bella. Three, achingly long years. I had returned back to my family after failing at tracking down James. Alice had seen my decision to end my life, Jasper and Emmett had gotten to me before I could. Since then, things had returned to slightly more normal. That, or I had gotten better at hiding my heartbreak. By the looks Jasper shot me sometimes, I guessed that maybe I wasn't hiding it well enough. I ached for any time when I was able to find a distraction. Girls, wasn't the way to go. Even Tanya had given up on trying to win my heart, which was honestly, best for us all. I refused to look anymore into Bella's life than I allowed my family to, because leaving her in Forks to live her life was better than ruining it by being affiliated with her.

We'd relocated to Chartres, France. It was definitely a change of scenery. It was beautiful, for sure, but it wasn't Forks. It really wasn't a fair comparison. But, one withheld the love of my life, and the other was a scenery type of beauty. There was one I much preferred, but Bella was like a drug. If I went back to check on her, I knew I wouldn't be coming back, so I stayed where I was and let her be. I wondered if her and Jacob had wound up together. The thought of it, left a sour feeling in my stomach, but I hoped in some sick ways that she had chosen him.

That hope was suddenly put on hold when…I smelled him. Jacob. Here. In France.

_What the hell? _

I looked out the window to see him pulling up in a car. Likely, having stolen it, so that he didn't have to show up naked, which I was thankful for. I walked downstairs, where Carlisle was opening the door and we met him outside, not understanding why he was here, we were on edge.

"You." He growled, his eyes flashing, "All of you. She's _dead_ because of _you!" _

Silence settled for a few moments, "What are you talking about, Jacob?" Carlisle asked, gently.

"I'm talking about,_ Bella." _He snarled. "What? You didn't hear? Let me clear that up. She was _murdered._ And _none of you_ were there to help her."

I felt my world begin to wither as his eyes went to me, "You. Weren't. There. Not when they _tortured _her and _abused_ her, not when they _raped_ her. She's _dead!" _

"No…" Alice choked, "No. You're wrong. I would have seen that."

"Apparently not." Jacob retorted.

I couldn't say anything.

"Who?" Esme rasped.

"People looking for _your_ kind." Jacob growled in her direction, "They wanted information on _vampires_. Bella kept her mouth shut and when they realized that torture wasn't going to work, they decided to just lighten the load and kill her, instead. Take a look at his," He shoved a small picture towards Emmett who took it and looked down. He went still and I could see through his mind what it was he was looking at. It was a picture, of a little girl with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Bella's daughter." Jacob said in answer to Emmett's unasked question. "They matched that her DNA with Bella's. Her name's Sierra. She was conceived while Bella was in captivation. She was premature, Bella went into birth at 6 months pregnant, when her body could no longer handle keeping _two_ people alive. Bella got another girl out that they'd taken and the girl returned the favor by taking Sierra with her. Bella's body was failing, so Sierra barely lived."

I fell to my knees. I had left, Bella. True. But, I had never wanted this, never. I had left her in hopes that she would move on and have the life she deserved. Not that, _because_ of me, she would suffer ten-fold, and still not give up. She was the most courageous person I had ever met. And ever _would_ meet. I would not live without her. My first suicide attempt had been flawed. But, this one would not be. Not again, because without Bella, there was nothing. The only reason I had given up on ending my life before, was knowing that Bella was out there, _somewhere,_ living on. Now, she wasn't.

"You should have seen her the last time I saw her." Jacob said, his voice still angry, but also forlorn. If not for all the pain in his heart, I wouldn't have caught the image that went through his head in that moment. It was Bella. Or…at least, I thought so. It was someone of our kind, but she resembled Bella in a way I knew only she would have.

"Jacob." I said, and he stilled, seeming to realize what he had done.

"No. You leave her alone." Jacob growled, fury flashing in his eyes, "You _destroyed_ her, I won't let you do that again."

"What in hell?" Rosalie asked, "What's going on?"

"She's alive." I said, staring Jacob down.

"No." Jacob snarled, "She isn't. Not really, anyways. She'd be better off dead. I should have killed her when I saw her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"She's one of us." Carlisle said, being the first to piece it together, "But, who would change her?"

"I don't know." Jacob said, "And I don't give a damn. You all were the reason she died. The next time I see her, I'm going to do the right thing. I just wanted you to know that. I'm going to be killing the one person outside of my family that I considered my little sister because of _you." _

Then, Jacob turned and got back into the car that he had come in and left.

"My God." Alice whispered, "What have we done?"

"Something, we have to fix." Esme replied.

**Bella**

Jeremy had taken my hand and led me back to the home we were staying in. When Sarah and Marshall saw us, they were immediately worried,

"What happened? Are you guys alright?!" Sarah asked, and I nodded.

"We're fine." Jeremy replied, and looked to his father, "Another memory resurfaced."

I shot him a betrayed look and he gave me a little squeeze,

"You and I will talk later." Marshall promised, tapping me on the nose. I frowned slightly, because I knew that meant what it always did. Whenever I had a memory that I hadn't had before, Marshall would sit me down with him and have me tell him what it was about. That was one of those times when talking was the only choice I got. Once, I had refused. But, Marshall's threat of…a spanking of all things had shocked me back into compliance. I shouldn't have been surprised though, being that he was born in the year 1924, he was 26 when he entered the 50s…which was where the male was commonly the 'man of the household'.

"Go clean-up you two." Sarah said, softly, "I figured we'd go out to the pier tonight."

Jeremy smiled and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me up to our room. "Alright." He said, leading me into the bathroom, then shutting the door.

I sighed, looking to the ground. I heard him walk over to me, and he tipped my chin up, so that I was looking at him,

"I don't know what's going through your head." He said gently, "But you never have to be afraid of me. You know that, don't you?"

I nodded timidly and he slid my shirt up and over my head, watching my reactions carefully. I felt myself begin to shake, and he pulled me into his arms for a moment, stroking my back,

"Let me take care of you, Anna."

He undressed me until I was naked before him, before turning on the faucet in the bathtub. I frowned at him, and he easily read my look,

"I know that you like to shower just to get it over with, but I also know you remember that Marshall thinks it best to take baths after times like this. Just to keep you naked for a while, and hopefully make you more comfortable with me, and soon other males."

"I am comfortable with you." I muttered, softly.

"Mhm. Sure you can say that. But what is it you want to do right now, Anna Lynn?" He asked, walking back over to me. I pouted slightly and he repressed the urge to smile, "Answer me."

I looked towards the door and he nodded,

"Exactly. In you go." He swatted me as I complied and walked over to the bath, and I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

No. We weren't together, and I tried not to think about it too often. There was no words in the world that could explain what we were. In a relationship? No. Brother and sister? Obviously not. Friends with benefits? No! Together? Maybe…

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked as he ran soap over my body. I shrugged and he sighed,

"You know, I'm not going to give up right? Sooner or later, you're going to start talking again."

I stuck my tongue out at him again, and he smirked,

"I feel like as soon as you do though, I'll regret it."

I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

Then I realized what our relationship was a lot like…He was like a caregiver…and I, a child. He cared for me in ways no one ever had but didn't breach my comfort as to sexual advances. He was protective and understood me better than others. He was stern…but not in a controlling, jerky kind of way, just a…way that told me he really cared about me. I sighed, and he didn't question it. He finished and I stayed compliant as he dressed me.

I wondered why I seemed to have receded in age, sometimes. Maybe it was just the damage that had been done to me while I was still human? I didn't know. But, having the three of them to surround me and protect me was amazing, and I loved it. I loved _them. _Although, I doubted that thought when times like these came around. Right now, I sat in Marshall's office, on the settee across from his desk. I looked around at his pictures and the books on the book shelves. I looked towards the door,

"Anna Lynn, you're going to sit there until you start talking." He said, looking up at me. I huffed slightly in exasperation and he smiled, "Or we could go a different way, completely." My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically, knowing he was referring to a spanking.

"That's what I thought," He said, "You have five minutes, sweetheart. Then, I'll choose for you."

**I know that the spanking topic will bring up some dual opinions in people, but I urge you to keep an open mind. I don't plan on dropping it all on you, right away. This is a story, not a bomb, so I'll be gentle with introducing new things. If anyone has anything they would like to discuss personally with me, or they have any concerns, PM me. I will not take it offensively, of course, in fact I enjoy explaining topics when it comes to this sort of thing. **

**Please, let me know what you think so far. Ideas and constructive criticism are appreciated. Flames…are not, although I expect there will be some down the line. I hope those of you that are enjoying this story so far though, continue too. Thanks for reading. (; **

**-Dreamer**


	3. Making Changes

_**Review of Last Chapter: **_

_I wondered why I seemed to have receded in age, sometimes. Maybe it was just the damage that had been done to me while I was still human? I didn't know. But, having the three of them to surround me and protect me was amazing, and I loved it. I loved them. Although, I doubted that thought when times like these came around. Right now, I sat in Marshall's office, on the settee across from his desk. I looked around at his pictures and the books on the book shelves. I looked towards the door,_

_"Anna Lynn, you're going to sit there until you start talking." He said, looking up at me. I huffed slightly in exasperation and he smiled, "Or we could go a different way, completely." My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically, knowing he was referring to a spanking._

_"That's what I thought," He said, "You have five minutes, sweetheart. Then, I'll choose for you."_

**Jeremy**

I listened to the confrontation upstairs between Marshall and Anna. I could tell by her slight fidgeting that she was _very_ aware of the timer ticking away at her fate. Under normal circumstances I would have asked if Marshall's using this tactic was a good idea…I mean Anna_ was_ a victim after all. But, the man I had come to call my father had never given me reason to distrust him and Anna wasn't acting anymore afraid than any child would. Marshall would be careful with her. I knew that, I just didn't want to be around when it happened.

He'd yet to lay a hand on her, but the thought of it made my protective urges stir up. Sarah shot me a look from across the room when she saw me inch towards the stairs.

"Don't." She said softly enough that those upstairs, wouldn't here, "She needs this, Jeremy. You know that. You remember how much it benefited her last time she talked to him."

"He's going to hit her." I said, hearing Marshall stand upstairs to walk to Anna's side of the room, whom made a small whimpering sound, "Sarah what about her mental state?"

"No." Sarah said softly, "He isn't going to hit her. He's going to spank her. But, only if he has to. This hurts him just as much as it hurts us, and will hurt her."

I met her eyes and she sighed softly, "Imagine what it would do to her if she kept it all inside. Marshall was a psychiatrist before he was changed and has held the job, since. He knows what's best for her. She's like his little girl. I can't even imagine what condition she was in when he found her, but I trust him, like you should. You probably don't want to know this, but before we found you, he'd spanked me once, for placing myself in danger. I haven't done it, since. Anna is perfectly safe, he knows her pain capacity, her fears, he knows what to look for, and he would never push it too far. You know that."

"I know." I whispered, "It's just…the thought of her in pain…"

"I know." Sarah said, "It hurts me, too. He was telling me the other night that the way Anna is, is much like how some of his patients act after trauma. They either grow old for their age, because they've seen too much, or they repress it and regress into a younger age. I think Anna is the latter, which helps to explain the bond between the two of you."

I flinched hearing Anna let out a soft gasp, then I heard the sound of denim rubbing against skin as he pulled her jeans down. It was about to start. I leapt up from the couch and ran out the door, I wouldn't be able to bare the sound of her in pain and I knew it well.

"I'll let you know when it's over." Sarah said sadly, as I ran away from the house.

I got a text 30 minutes later, from Sarah and opened my phone.

_Come home. She's alright, and opening up, you might want to hear this._

I ran home, and into the house, not wanting to miss a second of what Anna was telling him, even though I knew it would hurt to hear it.

Sarah was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and I stood with her, closing my eyes as I tuned into what was happening upstairs.

"They use to drown me." Anna whispered, "They used to use it as a punishment, suffocate me with a soaked rag or choke me so that I couldn't breathe until I nearly passed out. Then, they would stop, either hoping I would cooperate or because my asphyxiation turned them on. I don't know, but it never ended well."

I could hear Marshall rub her back, and she continued,

"There was once, when they finally let me go that I rolled to the ground. They spit on me a bunch of times, then dragged me to a cell underground. That was after they found out about my helping another girl to escape. I was terrified, and I didn't know what else to do. It was dark…and cold, and I was still naked. That's when I started getting sick. I guess they saw that as a burden, and a week or so later…"

"I understand." Marshall said, his voice tight and I knew that he must have 'seen' everything that Anna had just described. Anna began to sob quietly again and Sarah nodded to me, signaling that I should go up. I sighed,

_Thank God. _

I headed up the stairs and opened Marshall's office door. Anna was on his lap, straddling his thighs, with her face pressed against his chest. I walked to her side, and she turned her head so that she was looking up at me. Tears were in her eyes that would never fall, but they cleared when she saw me. If she could have blushed, I was sure she would have, but she still turned her face away and hid it in Marshall's collar. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her,

"You know he's going to want to see, right?" Marshall asked. Anna shot back, so that she was sitting up straight, looking him in the eyes,

She shook her head, and Marshall nodded. She looked up at me and shook her head again.

"Anna…" Marshall said, "You can trust him." She pouted slightly and he cocked his head to the side, mischievously. Her eyes widened as he pretended to turn her back across his knee. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping herself close, so that he couldn't. I tried to hold back, but failed, laughing softly.

"Oh, stop tormenting the poor girl." Sarah said, leaning against the door frame, "Come on Anna. I'll help you get ready, then we'll head out to the pier."

**Anna (Bella)**

"I have something for you." Sarah said as she took my hand and led me through the hallways to her and Marshall's room. I looked up at her, confused, as she opened the door and led me in. She sat me on the bed, and I crossed my legs as she walked into the closet,

"Do you see me as a child?" I murmured, and I heard her pause. She walked out a second later,

"How do you mean, sweetheart?" I twiddled my fingers and she sat down beside me, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. "I don't actually see you as a child." She said softly, "Not literally."

I bit my lip and continued to look at her. She smiled timidly,

"I think that you…have regressed in age. But, not in a bad way. I think you're recovering from the past by hiding behind an age back when you didn't know any of these things existed. You're not like that, always, though. Just, when you're remembering things, or you're hurting. It allows us to take care of you. Brings out a maternal side in me, a paternal side in Marshall and a loving older sibling in Jeremy."

I tried to digest it for a few moments before looking up at her, she smiled, reading the look in my eyes.

"I know he spanked you sweetheart."

I fell to the side and hid my face in Sarah's pillow, humiliated,

"I didn't think vampires could feel pain." I whispered, taking in how my bottom was still burning. I couldn't believe it had _actually_ happened…Marshall _had_ threatened me once or twice before with the punishment…but I hadn't actually been sure whether or not he would do it.

He would.

"Come here." Sarah said, pulling me up from the bed. Looking up at her, I realized how small I was in comparison to the three of them. I had lost weight while I was in captivity, but I didn't think I could have gotten shorter. She turned me around and undid my jeans,

"Let's see the damage." She said, and I whimpered a small sound of protest, reaching my hands back.

"Honey, you know all three of us have seen you undressed."

I wilted and she carefully undressed me down to just my bra and panties.

"Oh, he did get you, didn't he?" Sarah asked, touching a wounded cheek. I danced around to face her,

"You can tell?" I whispered, and she smiled,

"Your blood is no longer a part of you, but the blood that _is _will still go to the afflicted area. That's how he would have known when you'd had enough."

My hands went behind me and she kissed my forehead,

"Here, how about I show you what I bought you."

I smiled, thankful for the distraction as she grabbed something out of the closet and came back to me.

She sat down beside me and reached into the small bag before pulling out a small box that I automatically knew was an at-home dye kit. I looked up at her worriedly, and she smiled,

"Don't worry. It's nothing too drastic. I just think you would look really nice with a little blonde in your hair. Lighten it up a little bit, and add some highlights."

I bit my lip and she winked, before taking my hand and leading me into the bathroom.

When I walked out about an hour later, I looked in the full length mirror and suppressed the human urge to gasp. Sarah stood off to the side, smiling. My hair was beautiful and it was as if I'd gotten it done professionally. I was also wearing a pale blue sundress that was soft to the touch. _Under_ my dress, she'd bought me lingerie, kind of. It was a pair of matching lace white bra and panties. She'd said it was to reassure me that it was okay to feel younger sometimes and that I was still the same _me. _I had woven heels on, that I actually…liked. I wouldn't have liked them as a human though, and I knew that. But, these were plain and simple, and didn't attract too much attention. I turned and looked at Sarah, who was smiling.

"You look beautiful." She said softly, "Let's go show Jeremy and Marshall."

She walked forward and took my hand, before leading me downstairs. I paused at the bottom, not wanting to walk around the corner where they could see me. What if they didn't like it?! I bit my lip.

"Come on out, Anna." Jeremy said, "Let us see."

I slowly, took timid steps out, and Jeremy's eyes widened,

"Wow." Marshall said, taking my hand, he gave me a twirl, and I laughed softly, "You look beautiful, Anna."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Definitely." Jeremy said, pulling me into his arms.

**_So sorry guys, I thought this chapter had updated, and I came on today to see that it hadn't finished loading before I'd exited the page last time. :/ Sorry, for such a long wait, it won't usually be like that. So anyways, let me know what you thought, if you like, I really enjoy hearing from you guys.(:_ **

**-Dreamer**


	4. Those Words

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Review of Last Chapter:**_

_When I walked out about an hour later, I looked in the full length mirror and suppressed the human urge to gasp. Sarah stood off to the side, smiling. My hair was beautiful and it was as if I'd gotten it done professionally. I was also wearing a pale blue sundress that was soft to the touch. __Under__ my dress, she'd bought me lingerie, kind of. It was a pair of matching lace white bra and panties. She'd said it was to reassure me that it was okay to feel younger sometimes and that I was still the same __me. __I had woven heels on, that I actually…liked. I wouldn't have liked them as a human though, and I knew that. But, these were plain and simple, and didn't attract too much attention. I turned and looked at Sarah, who was smiling._

_"You look beautiful." She said softly, "Let's go show Jeremy and Marshall."_

_She walked forward and took my hand, before leading me downstairs. I paused at the bottom, not wanting to walk around the corner where they could see me. What if they didn't like it?! I bit my lip._

_"Come on out, Anna." Jeremy said, "Let us see."_

_I slowly, took timid steps out, and Jeremy's eyes widened,_

_"Wow." Marshall said, taking my hand, he gave me a twirl, and I laughed softly, "You look beautiful, Anna."_

_I smiled, "Really?"_

_"Definitely." Jeremy said, pulling me into his arms._

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Edward **

"I can't look into her future, Edward. I don't know her as she is, now, and I've never met her in vampire form." Alice said sadly.

I ran my hands over my face, "My God, all of this is my entire fault."

"That's not true." Rose said, from the side of the room, surprising all of us. She'd been silent since Jacob had dropped what had happened to Bella while she was being held, "We all had a part in this."

"There's a video." Esme said, softly from where she was sitting next to Carlisle on the love seat. Jasper sat forward, and Emmett clasped Rose's hand tightly.

"A video?" I rasped.

"Yes." Esme said, giving me a sad look, "It's an interview the press had with another girl about a year ago…Her name's Skylar."

I closed my eyes and nodded, and Esme pressed the 'play' button.

"_Miss Sutton, is it true that you were a victim of the same violent crime that took Isabella Swan's life?"_

"_Yes." Skylar whispered, "I was." _

"_And you're willing to open up to us about some of the things you bore witness to?" A female voice asked. _

"_Yes. People deserve to know what happened in those woods." _

"_We're ready when you are." _

"_From the beginning?" _

"_All that you're comfortable with." _

_Skylar must have nodded, then she began, "Well…three years, four months ago, I was walking home from a night out with a few friends of mine, and I…kept feeling like someone was following me." She stuttered for a moment, "A couple horror movie scenes later, I woke up…somewhere damp and dark…It was cold, and I was chained to a cement wall. I'd thought I was alone at first, but there was another girl there. She had long brown hair and kind eyes, I could barely see her. I was afraid of her at first, but she was so sweet and gentle…but so sad it seemed, to see me. She told me…that she'd been there for four months, and she was…in bad shape. She was my friend." Skylar's voice cracked, "She protected me. One of the times they came for me, she screamed at them to leave me alone, and when they didn't, she took a stone from the floor and threw it at the leaders' head. They took her. I couldn't figure out for the life of me, why she didn't try to run as they dragged her out of the cell, I still have yet to forgive myself." _

"_Is that when she died?" A reported asked, quietly. _

"_No." Skylar croaked, "No. But, I wish she had, she would have been better off. But, she'd promised me she would stick around for me. They brought her back a few hours later, and I knew when the lights clicked on, that it was bad. They always turned the lights on when they were leaving us to treat each other. They threw her back in, and she simply cried, she couldn't even stand. I asked her later, why she hadn't tried to run, and she'd laughed, which scared me more than her tears did. She said that the first time she'd tried to run, they'd caught her and broken her ankle, whipped her, then proceeded to burn her over and over again with different implements. I could see in the light that she was downplaying it, there were so many more scars than she was explaining." _

"_Why did they take you in the first place?" _

_Skylar made a small humming noise, "I don't really know. They kept asking about…_vampires_ of all things." _

"_Vampires." One of the reports scoffed._

"_Later…" Skylar continued, "We found out Bella was pregnant. We lived in that cell…a 10x10 foot cell. At least once every two days we were either raped or beaten. She even gave birth there, bearing one of their children…Bella lost it when they tried to take Sierra and she managed to knock our guard out. She made us run…Sierra and I, telling us that she was going to distract them. I know they probably killed her not long after, she was sick and didn't serve a 'use' anymore. Every day since I've contemplated killing myself because of the guilt and self-hate, but taking care of Sierra will _always _be my first priority. I owe Bella everything, and bringing up her beautiful daughter and giving her the life her mother deserved is the best I can do when it comes to paying her back for what she did. I made it to town as quickly as I could, but I was hurt, I had a baby, and…although I didn't know it at the time, I was two months pregnant. It took me a month. I found police when I was able, her dad was one of them…I don't think I'll ever forget the horror on his face when he saw me and I told him that I knew his daughter. He practically adopted me after that, told me that it was what Bella would have wanted. He's helped me to raise both Sierra and my son. I think he sees Bella in Sierra. God…" Skylar began to cry more earnestly, "There were so many pictures of her in that house, from when she was kid up until she was taken…It was so…uncomfortable seeing the way she had been before they hurt her. God…" Then, she was crying too hard to continue. _

_The sound of a door opened, then Charlie was there, "That's enough." Then, the video ended._

Esme shut the computer, and there was dead silence in the room. Rose ran from the living room, and Emmett ran after her just as quickly. Alice was crying in Jasper's lap and Carlisle was frozen in his spot. I didn't think there was a time in my life where I wanted to die more than I did in that moment. I got up and left, I had to do something, _anything_, to ease at least _some_ of the pain.

OoOoOoOo

**Bella P.O.V**

"You're awfully beautiful to be hanging out here, alone." I heard behind me. I went still, and listened more closely to the three men walking up behind me on the pier. I'd come to stand at the end, wanting to escape some of the crowd. I sighed, and didn't reply.

"Why don't you come hang out with us?" One of them asked, and I closed my eyes for a moment, "We're only here for the weekend. No strings attached."

I turned to see that they were effectively blocking the path back to land. Although it could have been perceived as casual, I knew that it was anything but. Fear nagged at my insides, a deep, not so forgotten terror.

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

"Oh, don't say that. You're such a pretty little thing, we could really spice up your night."

"I'm a great admirer of pretty little things." The other said, and I flinched. Why was I so afraid? _I was a vampire! A vampire! _And, I was _afraid…_It wasn't fair. Tears that wouldn't fall, filled my eyes, but I forced them back. I tried to walk past the men, but one caught at my hair, and yanked me back. I may not be human, but that was one thing that still hurt. One grasped at me and fondled my breast. I clawed at him, cutting his face with my nails, and a second later, he lunged at me. Before he made it though, he was suddenly thrown to the ground, hard enough for the wood to splinter, and for him to fall unconscious as his head struck the floor. Suddenly, I caught sight of a _very_ enraged Jeremy and Marshall.

"Let. Her. Go." Jeremy said in a voice that was calm…but deadly enough to cut through air.

"And who the fuck are you?" The one still holding my hair asked.

"Dude…" The other said, staring at his friend that Marshall had thrown to the ground.

"She just so happens to be my little girl." Marshall snarled, "And I advise you do as he said, and get your hands off of her, before I decide to take you for a little swim and drown you. I get the feeling no one would miss you."

"And what makes you so sure that you could take me?" The man asked. He was probably around the age of forty. Marshall was a strong man, and if he had been human, they would have been pretty evenly matched. I heard a click as a gun was cocked behind me. I squeezed my hands into fists. Although a gun would be far from taking Jeremy _or_ Marshall down, it was enough to raise the familiar protective streak in me. I swung around and elbowed the man holding me, much to his surprise and he stumbled back.

"You worthless little whore." He muttered, and I froze. Why did it have to be those words? Fury darkened Jeremy's gaze, and I knew he remembered my telling him what my former captors had called me. He grabbed the man by his throat and although the gun went off, Jeremy didn't falter. True fear filled the other man's eyes as Jeremy chucked him over the edge of the pier and jumped in after him to finish the job.

Marshall picked up the gun that the other two men in the heads before the one could wake and the one staring in open mouthed shock, could make a commotion.

I was still frozen in place, and a sob shook me as Marshall took a couple steps towards me.

"Anna…" He said softly, "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you."

I began to shake my head, then Sarah was there, "Anna…" She murmured. I heard a gurgling noise in the distance as Jeremy drowned the other man, and that was the last straw. I spun and jumped over the other banister and into the water to the sound of Marshall yelling my name. I stayed beneath the water, forcing myself to the bottom, then began to swim as fast and as hard as I could.

**OoOoOoOo**

…**.oh no. Cliff hanger! I'm so sorry. Anyways, I know it's been a while since an update, so I thought I would give you TWO chapters, to read.(; Let me know what you thought?**

**-Dreamer**


	5. In the Eye of the Flame

_OoOoOoOo_

_**Review of Last Chapter: **_

_Marshall picked up the gun that the other two men in the heads before the one could wake and the one staring in open mouthed shock, could make a commotion._

_I was still frozen in place, and a sob shook me as Marshall took a couple steps towards me. _

"_Anna…" He said softly, "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you." _

_I began to shake my head, then Sarah was there, "Anna…" She murmured. I heard a gurgling noise in the distance as Jeremy drowned the other man, and that was the last straw. I spun and jumped over the other banister and into the water to the sound of Marshall yelling my name. I stayed beneath the water, forcing myself to the bottom, then began to swim as fast and as hard as I coul__d._

OoOoOoOo

**Bella **

I swam outwards in the ocean, knowing where to go, immediately. Somewhere I couldn't be traced. I didn't allow myself to think, I simply stayed beneath the water as deep as I was comfortable being and swam towards the island I knew was there only three miles out. I crawled onto the beach, I wasn't exhausted from swimming of course, but the emotions ripping through my chest, caused me to fall to my side and curl into a self-protective ball as I sobbed.

Why was I so weak? So vulnerable?

I screamed, knowing no one would hear and hit the ground over and over again. It was then that it truly hit me how wrong it was to stick around with Marshall, Sarah and Jeremy, I would simply bring them down with me. I would bring _anyone_ I was around down with me, if I was given the chance. I was a plague.

I walked into the trees lining the island. It was a small stretch of land, but it was big enough for someone who deserved to be alone, the way that I did. I needed to be alone for this, anyways.

I stumbled upon a skeleton…which just made the night all that much brighter. Lucky for me, however, he had a bottle of alcohol with him. It was the final puzzle piece, I realized as I picked it up. I made my way around the island, picking a small willow tree to strip wood from. I walked back towards the middle of the island, and began to set things up.

_This is the right thing to do. _I convinced myself, tossing the alcohol at other trees and on the ground around the small pile of wood. I picked up two of the sticks, and used one thing that I _was_ thankful for in that moment, and rubbed them together with the speed of a vampire until they created a spark. I made my way around my small circle lighting different areas on fire, before dropping the sticks and sitting on a boulder nearest to the middle.

"Goodbye." I whispered to no one in general, and wrapped my arms around myself as the heat began to suffuse as the flames climbed up the trees and moved closer to me.

It took minutes before the flames were licking at my toes. The burn was welcome, but it hurt at the same time. I closed my eyes, then went still as I heard a familiar patter of feet against the sandy floor.

_No, no, no. No one could intervene! Not now. _

I gasped as I was suddenly grasped around the waist and thrown out of the way as a branch covered in flames fell from a tree above. I kicked and screamed, disregarding the familiar arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Jeremy carried me, struggling and thrashing out to the edge of the sandy shore. Despite my furious fighting, he easily subdued me as he propped a foot up on a nearby boulder. I paused in confusion as he tossed me, bodily, over his thigh.

"Sarah's right." He said, his voice low, "Maybe, you _do_ need this."

I didn't comprehend at first. Then, I screeched as Jeremy flipped my soaked dress up over my back and stripped my panties downwards.

"Jeremy, _no!" _ I cried the first words I'd spoken all night. I kicked and screamed even as he smacked his hand down across my, oh so vulnerable bottom. My hand flew back to protect my posterior, but I teetered off balance and replaced it in front of me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, then he was spanking in earnest. "Stop, Jeremy, stop!"

He didn't.

He built a quick, steady burn behind me, and I began to cry despite my struggle not to. It lasted _minutes_, and I was sobbing by the end, yet he didn't stop. I heard footsteps, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that Jeremy just _stop_, already!

"Don't you _ever, ever_ pull something like this again." He lectured, "_Ever,_ Anna Lynn."

"Please, Jeremy, it hurts!" I wailed, "I won't! I won't do it again!"

"I don't believe you." He replied.

Only moments later, his hand stopped falling, and I heard Marshall's voice, "Jeremy. She's had enough. It's time to quit." He said, and I barely heard him over my sobs.

"You're pushing it." Sarah coaxed, and I felt Jeremy relax as he slowly released me. I scrambled to my feet, my hands flying behind me to my searing skin. Sobs raked in and out of me and I felt their eyes on me as I tried anything to soothe the burn in my bottom in any way that I could. Nothing seemed to work.

They let me attempt to gain my composure, and I looked up at them, ashamed…and…well, slightly angry at Jeremy's high-handed treatment of me.

Sarah spoke first, "Don't look at us like that, Anna. You deserved that spanking, and I think you know that as well as we do."

"It hurt." I croaked, and she smiled gently and took a step towards me,

"It's supposed to hurt, baby, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a deterrent, would it?"

"How did you guys, find me?" I whimpered.

"I remembered you talking about this place, once." Jeremy replied, "You're lucky they came when they did Anna Lynn, or I'd still be spanking your little butt."

I frowned, "I thought you didn't like me being in pain."

He sped forward, and caught my chin before I could take a step back,

"I would _much_ rather, take my hand to your bottom, then know that I couldn't make it to you in time before you burned yourself to death. Do you realize how much that would hurt us? We would blame ourselves for _years_ Anna, did you not even take that into consideration?"

I began to cry all over again, "I'm s-o-orry." I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. I felt his resolve waver, then he pulled me into his arms,

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again." He whispered into my hair. I saw Marshall wrap his arms around his wife and I cried harder, why couldn't I have something like that? "If this happens again, Anna." He said, "I'll make the spanking I just gave you, feel like love taps."

I frowned and pulled back looking up at him, horribly embarrassed, although Sarah and Marshall had just witnessed me across Jeremy's knee, "When did you become so domineering?" I accused.

"When I saw the danger you were capable of putting yourself in without us- _me_ watching over you. You'll want to get used to it, baby, otherwise you're not going to like me for very long."

I wanted to argue with him, but I'd already talked so much tonight, and it exhausted me…made me feel vulnerable so, instead, I curled up into his arms. He kissed my head, and I gasped as he picked me up.

"My panties!" I cried, squirming in his arms.

"They're useless, now." He said, "I ripped them when I was pulling them off of you."

"_Stop _saying that!" I cried. I caught the ghost of a smile tug at his lips,

"I like when you argue with me, Anna." He sighed. I lay my head against his chest and pursed my lips, knowing that sooner or later, something was going to slip if I didn't shut my mouth. I squirmed, hinting that I wanted to be put down. He simply tightened his arms,

"Nice try." He said, as we walked around the long side of the beach, avoiding the fire within, "I'm not putting you down until we get home, even then, I can promise that you won't be getting _any _ privacy for a while."

I crossed my arms as we made our way back to the speed boat, I realized they'd come in.

_How did I not __**hear**__ that?!_

Jeremy climbed in, and even then, he didn't let me go, content with holding me in his lap.

I slowly relaxed, as the boat sped up, I had to ask. I just _had_ to, I couldn't resist. I spoke low, so that only Jeremy could hear over the crashing of the waves,

"When did you decide you wanted to control me?" I whispered. He stilled, but answered truthfully,

"About a month ago, when I realized how protective I was, over you. How's your bottom, feel?"

I muttered a curse at him, beneath my breath he looked down at me,

"What was that, little girl?" He asked, "Are you asking for another spanking, already?"

"No!" I gasped, clasping my hands over my mouth.

"That's what I thought." He said. I realized in that moment, how tender he was being with me. Careful, to make sure that my sore butt didn't have too much pressure pressed upon it. I lay more dependently against him and his arms tightened around me, protectively.

"You know, we're going to need to talk about what happened, tonight."

I cringed and he kissed my head again, holding me tightly in his arms, and despite everything that had happened that night. I felt completely and utterly…safe.

OoOoOoOo

**Well? What did you guys think? Thanks for reading! **

**-Dreamer**

**OoOoOoOo**


	6. Honesty

_**Review of Last Chapter: **_

_I crossed my arms as we made our way back to the speed boat, I realized they'd come in._

_How did I not _**_hear_**_ that?!_

_Jeremy climbed in, and even then, he didn't let me go, content with holding me in his lap._

_I slowly relaxed, as the boat sped up, I had to ask. I just __had__ to, I couldn't resist. I spoke low, so that only Jeremy could hear over the crashing of the waves,_

_"When did you decide you wanted to control me?" I whispered. He stilled, but answered truthfully,_

_"About a month ago, when I realized how protective I was, over you. How's your bottom, feel?"_

_I muttered a curse at him, beneath my breath he looked down at me,_

_"What was that, little girl?" He asked, "Are you asking for another spanking, already?"_

_"No!" I gasped, clasping my hands over my mouth._

_"That's what I thought." He said. I realized in that moment, how tender he was being with me. Careful, to make sure that my sore butt didn't have too much pressure pressed upon it. I lay more dependently against him and his arms tightened around me, protectively._

_"You know, we're going to need to talk about what happened, tonight."_

_I cringed and he kissed my head again, holding me tightly in his arms, and despite everything that had happened that night. I felt completely and utterly…safe._

OoOoOoOo

**Anna P.O.V**

Jeremy hadn't let go of my hand, yet. We'd returned the speedboat that they'd stolen, luckily the owners hadn't noticed its missing. That could have been messy.

I'd avoided the topic of what had happened for as long as I could, but I knew the moment that Jeremy led me into the living room where Sara and Marshall were, that my avoidance was about to come to an end. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. I swallowed, and slowly sat down, facing them.

"Alright, spill it." Marshall said.

"Why?" I whispered, looking to the ground.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me over and onto his lap. He held me close until I quit squirming, and instead, gave up.

"I feel like we have this conversation, every time, Anna." Marshall said, gently, "When are you going to start trusting us?"

"I _do_ trust you!" I cried, "Please…I do trust you. I do."

"Then _why?" _Jeremy shook me slightly.

"All I do is hurt people." I croaked after a moment, and buried my face in his chest as I began to cry. God, I hated this. Opening up to people, never ended well. Never. But, I found it so hard to believe that, especially in times like these when all their attention was focused on me and my well-being. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, tightly, and held me, cooing soft things in my ear until I'd calmed.

"I-It's just," I tried again, "When those guys came after me…I should have been able to stop them. I shouldn't have been so afraid, it's not like they could have _done_ anything!"

"Anna." Marshall crooned, as if I were a child, "Anna, you were hurt…You were made a victim and brutalized. You had _every_ right to be scared tonight. Yes, you could have defended yourself if they'd tried to hurt you. You would have overcome the fear I know you felt, but to have been jarred back into how you'd felt in those months you were held captive...Well, I would have expected it. We heard what was going on and I knew what was going to happen, we just had to be careful not to attract attention while we were coming to get you. You did nothing wrong."

"Those men died because of me, tonight." I croaked.

"_No._" Sara replied, "Those men brought what came to them, on themselves. Any man who can try and attack a woman the way they intended…" Sara faltered for a second, and Marshall looked over at her. She avoided his eyes completely, and continued, "Anna, if they were going to do that to you, what makes you think they would stop from doing it to another girl? Or another, or another…Then, the things they said, the way the one holding you pulled a gun…This wasn't your fault. None of what happened tonight was."

I nodded slowly, her words setting in.

"But, my clothes…"

"I know exactly what you're about to say, little girl. And, _no one_," Jeremy said, squeezing me, "_Asks_ to be raped. And you were perfectly covered tonight, nothing in how you were dressed or how you looked even _hinted _that you were anything but a normal, beautiful girl."

I would have blushed if I could, but settled for hiding my face in his chest.

"You know," Marshall said thoughtfully, "I rather like it when you talk with us."

I looked at him and smiled timidly,

"Come on." Jeremy said and I relished in the way it made his chest vibrate. He picked me up and carried me towards the stairs, but before we left, I could still see a sick look on Sara's face…Something was wrong.

OoOoOoOo

**Sara P.O.V**

I could feel Marshall's eyes on me from across the room as Jeremy carried Anna upstairs. I wiped any emotions off my face and stood, smiling at him,

"I'm gonna go hunting." I said, and sped out the door before he could say anything.

_Marshall…_ I heard Jeremy say, but missed whatever else he said as I sped out of hearing distance of the house. I knew Marshall knew something was up, I had let too much slip when I was talking to Anna. For a couple years I had tried to overcome my qualms with talking about my human problems, but there was no way that I was going to if it could pull Anna's progress back. I stopped in a small clearing and simply fell to my knees, staring at my hands.

What was I supposed to do when I saw Marshall later? How could I lie to the one man that I had been in love with for nearly a century? He would see right through it, I knew, if I tried. I had been changed at 27 by Marshall. I'd dated him while I was human, and one night he'd come along the scent of my blood while driving down the road. He'd pulled to a stop and that was where he'd found me…in a ditch on the side of the road.

_He has a knack for damsels in distress_. I thought sourly. I jolted and tried to spin as hands materialized on my shoulders. But, just as quick Marshall's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me against him.

"Stop. Stop." He said in my ear, and slowly I fell still as his voice registered. He was kneeling behind me, keeping me against him when I spoke,

"W-what're you doing here?"

He sat back and pulled me onto his lap,

"Why do you think I'm here, Brooklyn?"

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my first name, and you only call me that when I'm…" I trailed off.

"In trouble?" He provided and I could tell by his voice that calling me 'Brooklyn', hadn't been a mistake.

"Am I?" I whispered.

"Not yet." He replied, running a hand through my hair, "But you may be."

He turned me effortlessly as if I weighed nothing…which I guess I kind of did up against his strength.

The next thing I knew, he'd pulled my dress up around my hips and I was straddling his thighs.

"Why do I get the feeling that you haven't been completely honest with me?" He asked.

I swallowed against the sudden lump in my throat, "Because I haven't."

He ran a thumb over my cheek before tipping my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes,

"About what?"

I shook my head for a moment, before taking a shaky breath, "Marshall…when you found me the day you changed me…" He flinched and I took his hand in mine and held it tightly, "Marshall, was I wearing clothes?"

He seemed conflicted for a moment, but slowly shook his head,

"No. You weren't. I didn't tell you that, because I was hoping beyond hope that you wouldn't remember. But, you do, don't you?"

I nodded, "And they never found the man who hurt me."

Marshall frowned in confusion,

"How did you know that? We left, hours after your transformation was completed."

"Because, I knew how to keep tabs on him."

"You would have had to know his name to do that." Marshall said. I felt him tense beneath me, and he grasped my cheeks in his hands, "Sara did you know who did that to you? Who was he? What was his name?"

I suddenly lost my confidence, and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Sara." He said, "Tell me who did this to you."

Why couldn't I do it? I'd been with this man for years…so many amazing years. I'd slept with this man, I'd married him, and not regretted it…ever.

"You won't want me anymore." I found myself whispering.

"That isn't true." He said sharply, and I flinched. He softened and sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…I want to know who touched you; here," I gasped and arched slightly as he cupped my sex through my panties. "Because, _no one_ touches you here, but me. _Ever._ If anybody with intent to harm you ever came near you, they'd regret the day they were ever born." He scratched lightly at my clit with the fingernail of his index fingers and I made a small mewling sound. He brought me to climax right there in the middle of the meadow, and held me close as I shuddered at his hand.

"Tell me who it was, Sara. I will always want you, regardless of who did it. Don't make me spank it out of you; I would _much_ rather hear it, and spend the rest of the day using my time to bring you to pleasure over and over again."

I closed my eyes and pulled back from where I was leaning against him, and met his eyes,

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He nodded, urging me on.

I closed my eyes, "His name…was Charles…Charles Landon."

When I opened again, Marshall was staring at me.

"_What?" _He snarled. "He-he…"

"Was my dad." I whispered.

OoOoOoOo

** Sorry, I know the Sara/Marshall dialogue was probably unexpected, but I figured the story needed a little bit of changing up, and I saw an opening.(: Anyways, I hope you guys let me know what you think, I sincerely appreciate it when you do. Thanks for reading! **

**-Dreamer**

**OoOoOoOo**


	7. Running From the Past

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Review of Last Chapter: **_

_I suddenly lost my confidence, and couldn't meet his eyes. _

"_Look at me, Sara." He said, "Tell me who did this to you." _

_Why couldn't I do it? I'd been with this man for years…so many amazing years. I'd slept with this man, I'd married him, and not regretted it…ever. _

"_You won't want me anymore." I found myself whispering. _

"_That isn't true." He said sharply, and I flinched. He softened and sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…I want to know who touched you; here," I gasped and arched slightly as he cupped my sex through my panties. "Because, no one touches you here, but me. Ever. If anybody with intent to harm you ever came near you, they'd regret the day they were ever born." He scratched lightly at my clit with the fingernail of his index fingers and I made a small mewling sound. He brought me to climax right there in the middle of the meadow, and held me close as I shuddered at his hand. _

"_Tell me who it was, Sara. I will always want you, regardless of who did it. Don't make me spank it out of you; I would much rather hear it, and spend the rest of the day using my time to bring you to pleasure over and over again." _

_I closed my eyes and pulled back from where I was leaning against him, and met his eyes, _

"_Are you sure you want to know?" _

_He nodded, urging me on. _

_I closed my eyes, "His name…was Charles…Charles Landon." _

_When I opened again, Marshall was staring at me. _

"_What?" He snarled. "He-he…" _

"_Was my dad." I whispered. _

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Sara P.O.V**

Marshall sat dumbfounded, and obviously furious.

"Marshall?" I asked, softly.

"Hush." He said, sharply. I jumped at the fury laced tone to his voice and tears gathered in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I choked. I felt my world slowly begin to shatter as I realized that he'd been wrong. He wouldn't want me, not after my own father had stolen my purity. I was disgusting.

I jumped up from off his lap and took off for the edge of the clearing, the last thing I saw, being the shocked look on his face.

"_Sara!" _He yelled, and I pressed myself harder. I couldn't face his anger and disgust right now; I didn't think I'd be able to recover from that.

OoOoOoOo

**Marshall **

I'd chased Sara for as far as I could track her. But, she knew me as well as I knew her, and she knew how to outsmart my tactics. I made my way back to the house around seven at night, just to check in with Jeremy and see how Anna was doing.

I opened the door, running my hand over my face.

"Jeremy, Anna?" I asked, quietly, and waited for them to make an appearance.

"Hey." Jeremy said, walking into the kitchen. He was holding Anna's hand in his, and she was looking adorably put-out. Obviously frustrated,

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked with a small smile. She made a small huffing noise and Jeremy chuckled,

"She's pouting because I won't leave her alone for more than two seconds." He reported.

Anna yanked her hand out of Jeremy's and crossed her arms. Jeremy turned to her with his eye brow raised. She didn't make any move to take back her defiance,

"Watch the attitude, Anna." He warned in a low voice.

I watched the interaction between the two of them, carefully, doing my best to keep my mind off Sara for more than two seconds.

"Bite me." She replied in a quiet voice. I smiled slightly at her show of rebellion, she hadn't talked nearly as much in the last three years as she had in the last two days.

Jeremy took a step towards her and she swallowed nervously, although I didn't see any actual fear in her eyes. She stepped back as he took another step and caught her arm in his hand.

She frowned up at him again, and he leaned down to her ear,

"Go up to the room, and put your nose in the corner."

Anna stilled, then took on an indignant air.

"_Now_, Anna. I wasn't asking." Jeremy warned.

Anna squirmed, and tears filled her eyes just as she stalked off in the other direction.

"Don't push her too hard, Jeremy." I said quietly, "We don't want to scare her."

Jeremy sighed, "I know." He frowned in confusion, "Marshall, where's Sara?"

I ran my hand over my face, "I said something stupid when I found her. She was in a rather fragile state, she took off before I could explain myself."

"Shit." Jeremy muttered, "You have to find her, Marshall."

I nodded, "I plan on it. And doing much more when I _do_."

"Looks like we both have an interesting night ahead of us." Jeremy breathed, and I nodded.

That, we did, indeed.

OoOoOoOo

**Jeremy **

I watched as Marshall ran back out of the house in search of his wife, before turning to make my way upstairs to Anna and I's bedroom.

I stilled when I heard Anna inside. She'd been quiet enough that I couldn't hear, but it didn't take much from my position now to hear her quietly weeping. It broke my heart to hear it, too. I ran as quickly as I could to the door but it was stopped as I tried to open it, by what looked like our book shelf. I could have forced it open, but it probably would have broken the door or offset the hinges if I had…That, and I didn't want to scare her.

"Anna." I said, softly, "Sweetheart, let me in."

"No." Anna croaked, "You're gonna hurt me."

"Never." I coaxed, "I will _never_ hurt you the way those men did."

"But…this…we…"

"Let me in. I want to talk to you face to face, Anna. I need you to trust me, you have for the last few years, what's stopping you now?"

She seemed to think it over for a few seconds, then I heard the sound of the shelf being moved. I opened the door and walked in slowly. She stood at the other side of the room, watching me nervously. I took a few steps toward her and she tensed,

"Please don't spank me, Jeremy." She whispered.

"I'll never push you past what you're ready for. If you're not ready for that, we'll wait."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I absolutely promise."

She shot across the room and I caught her in my arms effortlessly.

"There's my sweet girl." I said, holding her tight against me. "My little, Anna."

She began to cry and I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I sat down and positioned her so that she was straddling my thighs with her face hidden in my neck.

"Relax, Anna." I said gently. I held her for the next hour or so until she relaxed. I could hold her for days and never get tired of it, so I was somewhat disappointed when she pulled away.

"Better?" I asked. The tears that had been in her eyes were gone now, and she seemed more at ease. She didn't answer and I fell still as she leaned in closer to me. I waited, there was no way I was going to force her into this. Her gentle lips touched mine and it was like the feeling that I'd gotten the first time I ever hunted. She leaned back slightly, then she leaned in again and pressed her lips more insistently to mine. I moved my hands around her and ran my fingers along the inside of her shirt, testing her resolve. Her hands slid down the front of my shirt and she leaned in again and kissed the inside of my neck.

"Anna." I rasped. I was a man with will, but I wasn't invincible.

"Touch me." She whispered.

My eyes moved up to hers, and I simply gazed at her.

"Jeremy please." She murmured, "No one's touched me since the night Marshall found me…I don't want that to always be the last thing I associate with sex."

"What if you aren't ready?"

"I've asked myself that question a multitude of times already, and I'm still here. I promise I'll ask you to stop if I get uncomfortable."

"You don't have to ask, Anna. I know you almost as well as you do yourself, I'll know. This is the first time you've talked this much to me."

I smiled as she looked down, shyly. I tipped her chin up and kissed her again. She made a small mewing sound in the back of her throat.

I picked her up again and lay her down on her back on the bed. She looked up at me with nervous but trusting eyes as I leaned down and began to pull down the front of her dress.

"Is my sweet Anna, feeling excited?" I asked in a low voice.

Her eyes glittered, "Nope." She quipped, "Not at all."

I cocked my head to the side, enjoying this new playful side to her.

"Well, there _is_ a way for me to tell." I said, and she squeaked as I slipped my hand up her dress and cupped her sex through her panties.

"You're awfully wet for not being excited, Anna." I said, stroking her clit with my thumb. She arched into my touch,

"Please…more…" She gasped.

OoOoOoOo

**Sara P.O.V**

I sat on the bed in the somewhat familiar room and wrapped my arms around my knees, content to stare at the wall until the rest of the world began to fall away. I felt sick just being here. The cabin had been a gift from my dad when I was 17, to keep my mouth shut about what he'd done to me. I had for three years, then I had told someone when I was 20 and he'd been put away for seven years. They hadn't been able to put him away for any longer because all of the evidence was only circumstantial, so when he got out…he'd made it very clear how angry he was with me. That was when Marshall had found me.

My heart ached as I remembered the look on his face in the clearing when he'd figured things out. I buried my face in my knees, waiting for the pain to overtake me. But, before anything could happen, I heard the door to the house click open.

My immediate thought was that it was Charles coming back for me. But, then I realized how silly the thought was, because the ass hole was dead. The hair on the back of my neck began to rise but before I could take on a more defensive stance, the door to the bed room was thrown open. I rolled off the side of the bed to the other side and stood rigidly at the other side, before coming to a standstill at the sight before me.

It was Marshall.

"I-I…" I choked out, at a loss for words, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me about this place the third day I knew you. It was a last resort."

I swallowed, "You shouldn't have come."

"Shouldn't have come?" He growled, "And why's that, Sara? Care to enlighten me?"

I swallowed against a dry throat, before it burst from my throat, "I _saw_ the look on your face, Marshall! You were disgusted with me!"

"_Never." _He growled, "I would never base how I felt about you on something that you had no control over in your past."

"But, but your face…"

"You didn't think to stay around and _hear_ what I had to say?"

I wilted slightly, feeling guilty all the sudden, because he kind of had a point…

"I'm sorry, Sara." He breathed, and I looked up, shocked. "You were in a fragile state of mind, and you'd just put your heart on the line and I reacted wrongly towards you."

I wrapped my arms around my torso, looking to the floor, "Maybe this just isn't worth it." I whispered, breaking my heart along the way. I didn't know why, but I just knew in that moment that I didn't deserve a guy as great as Marshall.

He shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I know that look well, Brooklyn." He said, "And there's no way you're pushing me away now. Not after all this time."

I felt my heart begin to melt, and knew that if I didn't get him out of here soon…I wasn't going to be able to stand it.

"You should leave." I whispered. He shook his head again,

"I don't think so, sweetheart. We've got a spanking to take care of first. Then, I'm going to spend the rest of the night making sure you _never _forget that I am going to stand by your side for the rest of our lives."

My throat constricted anxiously, "But, I don't want a spanking."

"I love you my dear, but you're not really getting a choice in the matter."

OoOoOoOo

**Little bit longer than usual, but I hope it kept your attention. I'm sorry I haven't been updating in the last week or two, I've just got another account on here that has quite a few followers and I've been dedicating my time to them. So, I'm so sorry that I haven't been paying proper attention to this story. I planned to update this morning and logged onto my computer to find _every_ piece of my writing GONE. Every story, anything that I'd ever worked on and I about had a nervous break down. BUT, I got it fixed and managed to recover this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. What did you guys think of how the story split into a two sided thing? (with Marshall/Sara and Jeremy/Anna (Bella)?) It was a bit of a trial run, so my hopes are high, because I definitely enjoyed writing it. I promise, the Cullens will come back into the story sooner or later, just give it a little time to develop, I'll keep you satisfied until then.(;  
><strong>

**-Dreamer**

**OoOoOoOo**


	8. Finding Bella

_OoOoOoOo_

_**Review of Last Chapter: **_

"_I'm sorry, Sara." He breathed, and I looked up, shocked. "You were in a fragile state of mind, and you'd just put your heart on the line and I reacted wrongly towards you." _

_I wrapped my arms around my torso, looking to the floor, "Maybe this just isn't worth it." I whispered, breaking my heart along the way. I didn't know why, but I just knew in that moment that I didn't deserve a guy as great as Marshall. _

_He shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I know that look well, Brooklyn." He said, "And there's no way you're pushing me away now. Not after all this time." _

_I felt my heart begin to melt, and knew that if I didn't get him out of here soon…I wasn't going to be able to stand it. _

"_You should leave." I whispered. He shook his head again, _

"_I don't think so, sweetheart. We've got a spanking to take care of first. Then, I'm going to spend the rest of the night making sure you never forget that I am going to stand by your side for the rest of our lives."_

_My throat constricted anxiously, "But, I don't want a spanking." _

"_I love you my dear, but you're not really getting a choice in the matter."_

OoOoOoOo

"Marshall…" I said cautiously taking a couple steps back towards the wall as he made his way around the bed. "Marshall, Marshall, _don't." _

His eyes were determined and I could see that I wasn't going to get what I wanted this time around.

Unless…. I ran.

I took off across the bed and screeched as he caught my ankle.

"_No!" _

He pulled me back agonizingly slowly and pounced on me the first chance he got. I still as he knelt over me, his nose nearly touching mine.

"Never. Run. From me. Again." He said.

"Don't count on it." I replied, frowning up at him, defiantly.

"Alright." He said, and I squeaked as he pulled me forward, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

OoOoOoOo

**Anna (Bella)**

I was curled up on Jeremy's lap as we watched a movie when the door to the house opened. I tensed and Jeremy's arms wrapped around me,

"Ssh, sweetheart. It's just Marshall and Sara."

"They've been gone for a long time." I murmured.

"Marshall had to do some damage control."

"So did you." I giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" He replied and I screeched as he grabbed me around the waist and turned me around, before standing. I screamed with delight as he carried me, upside down into the kitchen.

"Put me down!"

"Oh, I don't think so." He replied, holding me effortlessly.

"What are you doing to our poor girl?" Sara asked, with a small smile as we walked in.

"Sara! Help me!" I begged. Marshall pat Sara on the bottom and she winced, before frowning up at him. He gestured her forward and she reached her arms out to me so that Jeremy could hand me over. I gasped as she turned me right side up and simply held me. At first, I wasn't so sure of the position, but then as I relaxed, I realized that it actually…wasn't all that bad.

She carried me into the living room and sat down with me on her lap, and Marshall and Jeremy sat in front of us.

"What happened, Sara?" Jeremy asked, quietly, "If…it's okay that I ask."

Sara squirmed uncomfortably and I offered to get up, but she simply held me tighter. I curled up closer to her, and waited anxiously for her story, and slowly she shared.

By the end, I was shaking with anger, and I grasped her hand tightly in mine. She whispered gently in my ear, coaxing me back down to a more normal attitude, and I relaxed slightly, against her, happy to have someone I could at least kind of relate to.

"May I change the subject?" Marshall asked, looking stricken with sadness, even though he'd likely already heard the story. I crawled off of Sara's lap and Marshall jumped at the chance and gathered his wife in his arms and sat back down with her. Jeremy crooked his finger at me and I smiled slightly before making my way over.

"Please do." Sara breathed, referring to Marshall's question.

"Alright, well." He said, sighing, "I got a call today from a clan in Chartres, today. They relocated there, not long ago and have noticed an incline in 'animal attacks'. They've been looking into it for the past couple months and believe that there's a larger clan of newborns wreaking havoc in the area."

"And they want us to come out there, I'm guessing?" Sara asked, softly. Marshall nodded, and looked to me,

"Could you handle that, Anna? It could be stressful."

"I'm not a child!" I protested, vehemently.

"Yes." Jeremy said, softly in my ear only seconds later, "You are. You're _our_ child."

I frowned slightly, not entirely sure how to feel about the statement, but when I looked up, I saw a look of agreement on Marshall and Sara's faces. A feeling of warmth pooled in my belly and if I could have blushed, I would have. There wasn't anything wrong with being cared for like their child, because in a way, my dependency did resemble…just that. And, the love I saw in their eyes, was enough to last me an eternity.

"I can handle it." I whispered.

Marshall nodded, "Good. We can meet them, tonight. Their leader said that there's a clearing out behind their home, about 20 miles out. They weren't entirely comfortable with meeting us for the first time _in_ their home."

"How many are there?" Jeremy asked, coolly.

"7." Marshall replied, "Three girls, four guys."

I tensed up slightly, but shot myself down just as quick. It wasn't them. I didn't want it to be them.

"Anna?" Jeremy asked, looking down at me, "What is it?"

"Nothing." I replied, softly, "It's nothing. I…just don't like being outnumbered."

"We'll be perfectly safe, baby." Marshall promised, and I nodded slowly. I had a bad feeling about this trip.

OoOoOoOo

**Edward**

"Do we really need their help, Carlisle?" Rose asked, sourly, "We don't even know them."

"No. We don't. But, we know enough about them to know that they could be beneficial in helping us, here. I won't run the risk of losing any of you because we didn't want to bring another group into a battle with us."

"The informant said that there's 19 of them. It shouldn't be too difficult as long as the other four coming out here are willing to help." Jasper replied, "What are their names?"

"I didn't ask." Carlisle said, "Their leader and I, decided to keep things discreet until we've met, which is why they aren't coming to the house."

"They aren't?" Esme asked, gently, "Where are they going?"

"To a clearing about twenty miles south, I told them, we'd meet them there."

I nodded, as an eerie type of finality hovered over us as we prepared to head out. I just wanted this to be over with so that I could continue looking into finding, Bella.

ooo

"They're here." Alice said, softly, from beside Jasper, she frowned, "But I only see two."

Carlisle nodded as the two that Alice was speaking of, made their way into the clearing. It was a woman and a man. The woman seemed to be about thirty, maybe 5'10, and the guy was a larger build and looked about 6'5. The man introduced them as Marshall and Sara and Carlisle easily introduced us to the couple.

"We were under the impression that there were four of you?" Carlisle queried, politely.

Marshall nodded, "Yes. Anna and Jeremy are on their way. They were…side-tracked." Sara giggled slightly and Marshall's arm around her tightened.

We began to coordinate, and I looked up when I heard footsteps about thirty feet out. We'd been engrossed in strategies and hadn't heard them approach. I looked up and saw a smaller, thin girl who was smiling brightly with her arm wrapped around the male's arm. I assumed they were Anna and Jeremy.

"Anna. Jeremy." Marshall said, "These are the Cu-"

The smaller girl sucked in a sharp gasp and froze in her spot. There was silence throughout the clearing and I zeroed my eyes in on her, looking for any sort of threat, but one more look at her and I felt my heart drop.

"…Bella?" I croaked.

Her lips remained shut and she looked like she'd paled, although I knew that wasn't possible. She was smaller than I remembered, and I flinched as I remembered her story. There was a deep sadness in her eyes and she stepped behind the male –Jeremy- she was standing with, slightly, as if she were afraid.

"Oh my God." Esme breathed, "Bella, is that you?"

Marshall looked back at her and nodded to Jeremy, "Get her out of here, Jeremy. She's terrified. Let us speak with them."

Jeremy nodded and grabbed Bella around her waist, before picking her up in his arms and running out of the clearing. I was still shell-shocked and the only thing that kept me from running after them was the leader's voice,

"Don't." He said, in warning. I nodded, curtly, biting my tongue.

There was silence on our side as we tried to gather our thoughts, I could see similar looks of shock on the others faces, and Rose spoke first,

"Is what we heard about her, true?" She croaked, "How she was held captive?"

Marshall nodded slowly and looked out in the other direction, waiting for Anna and Jeremy to leave hearing range.

"Yes." He breathed, "I was the one that found her, that night." I sat tensely as he shared the story, then froze as it began to unravel in my head.

"Relax." I heard the female voice, "It's just his way of telling the story. These memories came directly from Anna."

I sat stock-still and let the dream like picture play itself out in my mind, by the end I knew that if I were human, I would have been on my knees, dry heaving. I couldn't stand this. I couldn't stand how badly, Bella had been hurt in my absence.

"Her name's Bella." I choked.

"Was." Marshall said, firmly, not without anger, "Her name _was_ Bella. It's Anna now, and she belongs to us. "

OoOoOoOo

**Ooh shit. **

**Sorry, that took so long. I've got a five yr. old with ADHD constantly running around my house. Lord help me.**

**Let me know what you thought!(;**

**-Dreamer.**

**OoOoOoOo**


End file.
